Cruel Cliche
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: How cruel is it that something totally not his fault is the one thing to tear Reno's relationship apart. When a misunderstanding occurs, Reno is desperate to make things right again. Only problem is, he doesn't know how. - Companion/side story to C


**A/N:** This is a side story to Crimson and darkness. It takes place sometime after chapter eight and before chapter ten -- use your imagination. Any way, reading the whole of Crimson and darkness isn't necessary but it may help iron out some confusing wrinkles you might come across in this story. If you don't want to, it's fine, you should have no problem understanding this and it doesn't contain any spoilers, not really. Anyway, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters (except Tilar and Kandy.. but you can have her. :P)

* * *

  
Tilar looked herself over in the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath and leaving her room. She walked through her apartment and grabbed a rather large bottle from an end table on her way past the living room. As she left her living quarters, shutting the door firmly behind her, Tilar couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions run through her as she headed to her destination.

Like so many times before, Tilar and Reno had had a fight. Usually Reno was the one to apologize, which didn't often take very long, though sometimes was a little lenghtier then others. This time however, Tilar decided that it was only fair that she took a turn at an apology. She already felt terrible, but she felt so much worse when she thought back to the fight; she couldn't even remember what they'd been fighting about.

Finally, after what felt like hours, each second painful as she dragged her feet and forced her body forward one step at a time, Tilar reached Reno's apartment and stood in front of the door, her palms sweating as she lifted her fist to knock. The sound seemed to echo through the silent hall like thunder and Tilar unconsciously cringed at the disturbance. After a long while of no answer, the woman lifted her fist to knock again. Again there was no answer. Thinking Reno was probably in the shower or unable to get the door for one reason or another, Tilar dug through the small clutch she was carrying until she found a card key. Lifting it to slide into a slot by the door, Tilar took a deep breath as she listened for the small beep granting her access to the redhead's apartment. Finally receiving one, she reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Reno..." Tilar said softly, gently easing the door open as she stepped in. "I-I came to... apologize. I'm so sorr-"

Tilar froze as she finally caught sight of the person she'd come to see. Her features froze in shock as her eyes fell on the scene upon the couch. Wrapped tightly in said TURKS' arms was some mysterious girl, both people too fully engulfed in each other to bother to take notice of Tilar.

The large bottle in Tilar's hands slipped from her fingers as it plummeted to the floor with a resounding crash. The bottle shattered into millions of pieces, both soaking Tilar as the contents spilled all over, and cutting her legs when the many shards pierced her skin. The woman however didn't noticed any of this as her eyes were fixed on Reno.

Reno pushed the woman straddling his hips away from him and starred at Tilar with the look of a deer caught in headlights.

"Tilar!" He exclaimed.

Tilar starred at the redhead for a moment, then took a few cautious steps backward before turning and bolting out the door.

"Tilar!!" Reno screamed after her, but she didn't stop.

Tilar ran as fast as her legs could carry her, trying desperately to ignore the nearly unbearable painful pressure in her chest. Her lungs seared from her exertion and constricting throat due to raw emotion, bust still she ran.

Soon enough, just before Tilar reached the flight of stairs leading up to the next level, Tilar heard and felt the presence of someone behind her. She didn't have to turn to see who the person chasing her was, but her head turned to look over her shoulder nonetheless. In the split second it took her to do this, Tilar found herself enveloped in someone's embrace and pulled tight to a strong body.

"Tilar, listen to me!" Reno half-yelled desperately. "I'm sorry-"

Reno's head jerked to the side as Tilar's fist connected hard with his jaw, causing him to relinquish his grip. The redhead reached up to massage his jaw and turned his head forward just in time to see Tilar disappear round the corner at the top of the stairs. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and worked his jaw painfully. Damn the woman was fast. But, luckily for Reno, so was he. With a mighty sigh, Reno bolted up the stairs and flew down the hallway at the top as fast as his body would allow, desperate to reach Tilar's apartment before she disappeared behind closed doors.

Tilar reached her room and fumbled with her key card as her eyes blurred uncontrollably. Feeling a presence again, she turned to her left and saw her pursuer running towards her at top speed, an unreadable expression on his face. Tilar turned back towards her door and finally managed to desperately get the card right. She threw the door open and rushed inside, hurrying to close it behind her. She was too late in the act however as a pale hand appeared around the side of the door, stopping her from closing it. A sob escaped Tilar's lips as she ran from the door and into the apartment.

Feeling the resistance cease, Reno took this as a good sign and pushed Tilar's door completely open. He hurried into the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes frantically scanning the area before him.

"Tilar!" Reno called desperately. "Ty, c'mon! Please, talk to me!"

Hearing a slight commotion from the living room, Reno hurried towards the sound, his heart lurching when he finally saw Tilar rummaging through a cabinet drawer. She turned to him upon his entry and Reno had to quickly duck and weave as several shuriken hurtled towards him. He easily dodged them and something told him Tilar knew he would. Ignoring the distraction, Reno continued to approach the woman, intending to grab her before she found anything else to kill him with.

"Tilar.... baby, please, look at me..."

Reno finally stepped within a few feet of the woman and reached out for her. He jumped slightly when she whipped around to face him, her hands raised and trembling while tears steadily streamed down her face.

"Ty..." Reno whispered, starring at the handgun clutched tightly in her grasp. "I-"

"Get out." Tilar hissed dangerously.

Reno's eyes trailed from the gun up Tilar's bare arms and rolled down over her body. His heart lurched again when he took in her appearance. She was dressed in a beautiful silver dress that hugged her form perfectly and flared a little at the knees. Her hair was whisped back into a flowing waterfall-like style with a big, pretty flower adorning her hair just over her right ear. As his eyes finally reached her face, Reno almost cried when he noticed the black tear streaks running down her face. She'd actually put on make-up?

"Ty... I-"

"Get. Out." Tilar hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes sparkling with more un-shed tears threatening to fall.

Reno took another step toward her and opened his mouth again but Tilar cocking the gun effectively stopped him. Her eyes narrowed threateningly as a dangerous glint shone through. Reno swallowed hard, his eyes back on the small weapon again. Eventually, his face contorted painfully and he reluctantly backed away. His eyes lifted to Tilar's face as he slowly backed out of the room, pausing at the exit before finally turning and leaving.

Tilar held the gun at arms length until she heard her front to close with a faint click. Finally her eyes rolled down to stare at the gun in her hands. Her face contorted painfully, much the same as Reno's had, and her throat constricted. She'd actually pulled a gun on him!

The gun slid from her fingers, just as the bottle had, and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. She starred at it in horror for what felt like hours until finally her knees gave out and she slid to the floor, face cradled in her hands as she sobbed helplessly.

* * *

Reno starred off into the distance as his eyes glittered with un-shed tears and he fought to breathe through his constricted throat and searing lungs. The normally beautiful view from the balcony was now boring and lifeless as he leaned against the railing miserably. Things had been going so perfectly, how had they suddenly gone so utterly wrong in literally minutes.

Something snapped the redhead from his thoughts as it flew past him in a blur. Reno looked over his balcony in confusion and watched the unknown object fall to the ground. He starred at it unblinking in confusion until something hit him on the head and he looked up to see what it was. Now falling before him was a bouquet of roses, dried and dead. His eyes turned up to the balcony above him just in time to see a bundle of paper falling. He managed to catch these and looked at them, his heart searing in pain as he realized they were a bundle of playful cards and letters he'd given Tilar over time since their working together. He looked back up again, now realizing what was going on as he tossed the bundle on his balcony and proceeded to catch the falling objects as best he could, only occasionally missing something small and, to him, insignificant.

After a while, the falling objects seemed to stop, if only for a while, and Reno looked down at the objects on his balcony, heart wrenching painfully as he starred at all the objects Tilar had thrown away -- all things he'd given her. He looked upward again, waiting for the one thing he hoped against all hope he didn't see fall. The one thing he'd given Tilar that stood for everything between them and everything she was to him.

Not seeing the object after a long time, Reno finally leaned back against the railing, his chin leaning down to rest on his arms as his mind depressingly wandered back to earlier that day, earlier when his damn-near perfect life had took a turn for the worst.

-----

Reno lifted the remote control and flipped through the channels in boredom. It was his day off and he was bored out of his mind. He'd even been so bored as to finish his paperwork early, the first time in years. Now he had nothing to do and he was nearly bored to tears.

As if in answer to his plea for excitement, the redhead looked up interestedly when he heard his doorbell.

"Huh. Wonder who that is?"

Reno got up and headed to his door. Being who he was, having the job he did and knowing what he knew, Reno looked through the spy hole in his door and saw a rather cheerful looking, rather young girl standing in the hall. She looked harmless enough. Still, looks could be deceiving.

"Who are you?" Reno called through the door. The girl turned towards the door with a wide smile.

"Room service!" She said perkily.

Reno furrowed his brows. Room service? He didn't order room service. The redhead looked around his apartment then and noted the hurricane-after-affects-like mess and had to laugh. He then remembered Rufus teasing him on more then one occasion about sending him a maid and figured that that's where she must have come from. Chuckling to himself, Reno reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The young girl on the other side smiled at him when the door was open.

"Hello! I'm Kandy!"

Reno gave her a small, polite smile.

"Reno, come in."

Kandy bounced into the room and looked around.

"So, where do you want me to start?"

Reno looked around and grinned.

"Take your pick."

Reno st back on the couch again and once again began channel surfing. He only deftly noticed the 'room service' girl's outfit and smiled to himself. She was wearing a sort of pink and white uniform and it barely covered anything, let alone her bottom. Before Tilar had come along, Reno would have made the girl busy with things other then cleaning. As it was, he was surprised himself to find he had no interest in the girl other then to admit to himself that she was pretty. He felt proud at this. No way would he ever admit such a thing to anyone else; especially not his fellow employees as he'd never live it down, but because of Tilar, Reno would never look at another woman romantically again.

It wasn't until Reno had finally found something on the TV that he was actually interested in, slowly getting lost in the program, that the redhead noticed something odd. Kandy had been cleaning in the same general area for the past hour and a half and the area still looked just as messy as it had from the beginning. Noticing him looking at her, she gave him a charming smile before seemingly going back to work. Reno gave her a suspicious look and scooted further away from her as she moved towards the couch.

Seeing that Kandy had resumed whatever she was doing again, Reno turned back to the TV, allowing himself to get lost in the program once more. Soon enough Reno felt the presence of someone else and looked over at the maid to see that she was closer to him again. Again he scooted further away and again she eventually moved closer. Reno moved for the third time and found that this time he was at the end of the couch and could go no further. Eyeing the young girl suspiciously, he watched her get closer and closer to him until she was finally on top of him -- literally.

Reno's eyes widened in shock as the girl straddled his hips and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. Finally getting over his shock. Reno pushed the girl away and starred at her as if she had three heads.

"What the fu-"

He was cut off once more when the girl pressed her lips and this time her body tight to him. Reno placed his hands on the girl's upper arms and again tried to push her away but she refused to be let go.

It was then that Reno heard a loud shattering sound and finally felt the girl's lips leave him as they both turned to the noise curiously. Reno's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw Tilar standing there, her face a mix of emotions and a bottle of shattered champagne at her feet. She'd come to apologise, he knew she had, and this is what she'd come to find. But she was wrong, everything going through her mind and everything she was seeing before her was wrong , all of it.

"Tilar!" Reno exclaimed. But before he could move she was gone.

Reno pushed the girl off him with great force, causing her to tumble off him and land hard on the floor. The redhead stood up, a murderous hatred in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"You'd better not be here when I get back you hear me?" He seethed savagely. "You hear me?!"

The girl starred up at him with eyes widened in terror. She nodded mutely and Reno turned and bolted from the room.

-;-

Reno was a bundle of emotions as he returned to his apartment. His anger flared into savagery as he reached his place and saw the maid girl only just leaving, hastily rushing out of the room as she shakily closed the door behind her. Reno growled savagely and bounded up to her, closing the distance between them in only a few quick strides. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and spun her around before flinging her roughly against the wall, causing her to cry out in fright.

"Who sent you?!" He snarled savagely.

"I-I-I... I don't.. I was-"

"Spit it out!" Reno growled.

The girl's face paled and she swallowed hard, looking like she was about to faint from terror.

"I- I was... was.. was p-paid... I was paid a lot of money!"

Reno's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"By who?" He hissed. She swallowed again.

"I-I don't know! It was over the phone! I'm really sorry!"

Reno growled and threw the girl roughly to the side, causing her to stumble and fall onto her knees, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Get the fuck out out of here." He growled lowly. "And hope the hell I never see you again."

The girl scrambled to her feet and bolted away and Reno turned to his apartment, storming inside and slamming the door shut in rage.

-----

Reno blinked himself out of his memories and turned to look through the glass doors behind him. The sting in his knuckles intensified as he looked in at his thrashed living room and the hole in one of the walls. Looking down at his hand, Reno knew he'd broken the knuckles but he didn't really care. Like always, the pain gave him something to distract him. Besides, he was used to it by now.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on now?"

Tilar's frown deepened as she tried her best to ignore her partner. But it was no use.

"Ty? Talk to me. What happened?"

Tilar sighed and leaned back in the chair at her desk. She starred at the computer screen for a moment and finally admitted to herself that she'd done all there was for her to do for now and was only wasting time to clear her mind. Turning her eyes up at the woman sitting on the corner of her desk, Tilar let out another small sigh and stood up, grabbing her uniform jacket as she headed for the door.

"Let's get some coffee." Tilar said emotionlessly.

Elena watched Tilar leave the room and turn the corner before finally sighing and following the woman.

* * *

A curious and half-scared young girl cocked her ear towards the conversation nearby as she pretended to clean the table next to the two.

"OK, now tell me; what's wrong with you and Reno now? You refused to talk to him all day and you're temper is shorter then normal... not to mention the fact that he's absolutely miserable. He didn't even react to any of my baits, he just sat there and took it!"

The blonde gave a small, playful smile and spoke again.

"Everyone's afraid to talk to you unless necessary, afraid you'll bite their heads off. So, as usual, I have to take care of the hard stuff."

Her face softened then to a warm smile.

"Come on Ty, tell me what's eating you? It'll help to talk about it..."

A rather pretty, dark-haired woman with usually piercing green eyes looked away from her blonde companion as she turned to stare out the window. Her face was emotionless and expressionless and she looked as calm and collected as she could possibly be. But her eyes gave her away, swirling with the emotional turmoil going on within, they were dulled much more then normal and didn't suit her at all.

"I should have listened to you." The dark-haired woman said softly, her tan fingers slipping further around her coffee cup.

The blonde woman in front of her gave her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Ty?" She asked softly, tilting her head slightly to see the woman's face. "Listened to me about what?"

Tears suddenly appeared in the dark woman's eyes, glossing them over and making them glitter. After a few moments she cleared her throat and blinked away the tears, finally turning forward again and looking down at her untouched coffee.

"We had another fight yesterday... I can't even remember what it was about..."

The blonde waited for a few moments but when her companion didn't continue, she spoke again.

"Is that it? Are you upset about the fight?... You guys are always bickering about something but you always work it out.... you know he loves you Tilar.."

The girl close by felt her eyes widen and her face paled. Now she remembered. Hearing the woman's name, she remembered her. Boy oh boy, if she knew that this was the woman for her job, she never would have accepted. She'd heard stories about Tilar Handling -- she remembered that to be her name -- and they were all intimidating. All of them told a person that she was not someone to be messed with. This woman cared about nothing and no one, and she was emotionless and heartless -- or so they said -- which was why she was a very valuable member of the TURKS. Still, looking at the woman now, one could argue that fact. At the moment, Tilar Handling looked anything but emotionless and heartless... she looked broken.

The girl watching the two women close by, casually moved closer as if cleaning the other side of the table. She watched Tilar's jaw clench at the other woman's statement and saw her swallow hard, not looking at the blonde.

"I'm not upset about the fight." Tilar almost whispered, her voice straining to be heard. "Reno usually apologises to me but this time I thought it was only fair that I did... So I picked up a bottle of champagne and-"

Tilar paused as if in embarrassment and her companion watched her patiently. The girl close by felt a pang of guilt as she thought of the end of Tilar's sentence, sure she knew what it would have been. Tilar spoke again.

"I went a little farther then I normally would have." She said quietly. "I thought it was going to be something.... nice, but when I got to his apartment there was no answer.... I waited for a while and eventually opened the door myself."

Tilar's expressionless face finally contorted painfully and her blonde companion looked like the picture of guilt as she fought with what to do.

Tilar whispered something painfully, her voice barely audible. The girl close by couldn't hear what was said, but by the look on the blonde's face, she thought she had a pretty good idea.

"He what?!" The blonde almost yelled.

"Tilar, you can't be serious!" She exclaimed, sounding both angered and unbelieving. "Are you sure? Are you sure it was what it looked like? Are you sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

Tilar frowned deeply as her eyes glossed over again and she shook her head. The blonde looked at a loss for words.

"I can't.... I don't.... I didn't think.... I didn't think he-" She paused and bit her lip, unable to hide her combined shock and anger.

Seeing Tilar's face, the blonde's own expression softened and she reached out to take the woman's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Nearby, the girl eavesdropping couldn't help but stare. She would think that in such a situation, one would want a hug. But then, again remembering the stories, she was amazed that the blonde had the guts to even take the other woman's hand. She herself would never have been able to do as much as that for fear of Tilar ripping her apart for touching her.

"Ty, I-.. I'm so sorry... I never thought for one minute that..."

The blonde trailed off when Tilar bit the side of her cheek and her expression softened again. Their observer's eyes widened as the blonde actually got up from her side of the booth and moved to scoot in next to Tilar and give her a hug. The woman didn't return the embrace but she seemed content to let the blonde comfort her, seemingly something she rarely allowed anyone to do.

Finally the two pulled away and the blonde looked at Tilar with a mix of sympathy and worry.

"Come on Ty, we'll go tell the President we're gonna check out the disturbance in the slums... that'll give us a chance to get out a go for a drive."

Tilar nodded and the blonde stood up from the booth, waiting for her companion to follow.

Her stomach and mind swirling with guilt and a mix of fear, the two women's eavesdropper finally took a deep breath and decided enough was enough.

Tilar and Elena both turned when a young girl approached them. She looked terrified and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Excuse me, can I... can I have a word with you?"

The two women exchanged looks before looking back at the young girl.

"Do we know you?" Elena asked, sounding a little skeptical. The girl's face paled slightly and she glanced down at Tilar, whom was still sitting in the booth. This caused Elena to look down at her too, a questioning look on her face.

"Do you know each other, Ty?" She asked, still sounding a little skeptical.

Tilar starred at the young girl for a few moments, causing her to shrink and cower a little, but eventually she shook her head, unable to recognise her.

"No. I don't."

The young girl swallowed hard and began to wring her hands nervously.

"You-you... we've met before... twice... sort of..."

Tilar's eyes narrowed, her face and entire appearance having lost all form of weakness and emotion upon the girl's arrival.

"When?" She almost hissed. The girl's face paled again.

"M-My name is Kandy." She stuttered, trying to avoid the question. Tilar seemed to be looking right through the girl's soul.

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked you when we've met."

Kandy swallowed hard.

"O-once when you first got came here and.. and ..."

Kandy took a step away from the two woman, looking about ready to run.

"And yesterday.."

Tilar starred at the girl for a moment, her eyes now looking confused as she raked her brain to figure out when she could have possibly met the girl. When she'd gotten her coffee that morning? When she'd gone out for lunch? When she'd run out on her little 'business trip' for Rufus? Suddenly Tilar's eyes widened.

"You." She said blankly. Then her face contorted in anger as she turned a savage look on the girl.

"You!" She exclaimed loudly. "You were the one with Reno yesterday!!!"

Tilar got up but Elena's outstretched arm kept her from moving. With a harsh glare, the blonde woman glowered at the petite girl.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce _Kandy_. Fast."

Kandy looked about ready to faint but she didn't go anywhere.

"Wait!" she squeaked. "Let me explain!"

Tilar's teeth and fists clenched.

"Make it fast." She hissed dangerously.

Kandy gulped as beads of sweat dotted her face.

"I was the one who was with Reno yesterday but it wasn't his fault.... I forced myself on him, knowing you were coming and knowing you'd see us."

Both Tilar and Elena's faces darkened dangerously.

"Why?" Elena hissed before Tilar could say anything.

"Because I was jealous." Kandy said a little more bravely, her first attempt at being indignant. Then her voice softened again with shame. "And because I needed the money."

This comment caught Tilar and Elena off-guard and they blinked at the girl.

"Money?" Elena questioned in confusion. Tilar simply starred at the girl, waiting for her answer. Kandy took a deep breath before continuing, a deep frown on her face as her expression displayed the picture of shame.

"Someone paid me to do it. They said they wanted you broken and distracted and that this was the only way to do it. They said you were a very bad person and you've killed a lot of people, and-"

"That's bullshit!" Elena yelled, outraged. This time it was Tilar who silenced her.

"Let her finish Elena." The woman said, a hand on her shoulder as she continued to glare murderously at Kandy. Kandy continued.

"He paid me a lot of money....." She whispered guiltily. "I was supposed to go into his apartment as room service and seduce him and make sure you saw."

"Who?" Tilar growled. "Who sent you?"

Kandy shook her head.

"I don't know, it was over the phone and he wouldn't tell me.... the money was dropped off at my apartment..."

Tilar's face darkened.

"Slade!" She hissed in disgust. Not knowing what she was talking about, Kandy bit her lip and looked down, speaking again in utter guilt.

"It was easy at first cause I really needed the money and I was jealous.... but now..."

Tilar's expression was a mix of shock and murderous hatred as a sudden realization suddenly washed over her.

"I remember!" She exclaimed. "You're the little bitch who almost bit my head off the first time I came here, claiming to be Reno's girlfriend and getting all defensive and pissed because I'd called for him!"

Kandy flushed furiously and nodded.

"But you weren't were you?" Tilar growled, her voice raising slightly. Kandy shook her head.

Tilar seethed furiously. She could relate to the girl for her problems, having never really needed money but always having been in a tough spot all her life -- until now -- and for that she felt sorry for the girl. Still, she couldn't justify what the girl had done, no matter what, and she wasn't the forgiving kind.

Letting her go freely this time, Elena watched Tilar walk up to the terrified young girl and stop in front of her, the space between them almost non-existent as she starred Kandy down with a murderous hatred.

"You must have been offered one hell of a lot of money do be able to do something like this to someone." She said, her voice low and dangerous. "So I expect you've got well over enough to make yourself scarce. That or to find another job, I don't care which. You get your scrawny little ass out of this building and if you ever see me again, my advice is you turn and run the other way."

Kandy again looked ready to faint.

"Don't let me ever see you anywhere near him again." Tilar threatened. Kandy nodded vigorously, to scared to opened her mouth.

With one last scowl, Tilar stepped past Kandy and left the Shinra building coffee shop.

Watching Tilar until she'd left, Elena turned back to Kandy with a cold glare, her gaze seeming to burn a hole through the girl's very soul. Closing the space between them like Tilar had, Elena leaned down to whisper to the girl.

"Your lucky she feels bad for you; her past was the shits and she knows what it's like to need something to survive. Me on the other hand, I don't feel sorry for you one bit. If I ever see you in this building again, or ever find out you've so much as _looked_ at our beloved redhead, I'll kill you myself."

Kandy was frozen in place and her face was chalky white. A threat from a member of the TURKS was a very unwise thing to ignore, and she'd gotten one from three! Certain that her threat had gone through and they wouldn't have to worry about the girl any more, Elena stepped past Kandy and left the coffee shop.

* * *

Reno starred at his computer screen in a daze. He'd been trying to finish his paper work all day and when that had proved impossible due to his lack of concentration, he'd opted to attempt to finish his last case report. Again this had proven to be damn-near impossible and he'd only succeeded in starring at the screen while his thoughts ran rampart in his head.

Finally, the redhead heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. He starred at the ceiling for a long time, his thoughts driving him mad, until Tilar's tear-streaked face appeared before him. With a painful wince, Reno groaned loudly and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his desk while his hands ran over his face before covering it.

"What are ya gonna go now Reno.." He mumbled through his hands.

A soft knock at his door broke the redhead from his reverie and caused him to look up. He starred in a mixture of shock and surprise at the person standing in his doorway.

"Hey." She said softly.

Reno blinked at Tilar for a moment.

"Hey." He replied softly as well.

His eyes followed the woman as she walked into the room and moved over to the back of his desk. She sat on the edge of it facing him and starred into his face, noting the worried creases and dark circles under his eyes from both lack of sleep and the mix of emotions she knew were wearing him out. Immediately she felt terrible.

"I met someone at the coffee shop just now." She said softly.

"Oh?" Reno replied, unable to decipher what was going on.

Tilar reached out and took Reno's hand holding it in both of hers as she gently caressed it with soft fingers. Reno was bewildered, did he miss something? Again Tilar spoke.

"I met a girl named Kandy, a girl I first met when I came here, apparently obsessed with you... and the same girl who was in your apartment yesterday."

Reno's eyebrow raised questioningly, doing his best to listen and ignore the sweet pressure of Tilar's gentle touches on his hand. He wanted so badly to feel that hand on his face, to be able to take her and hold her. But he had to wait. Blinking away his thoughts, Reno took a deep, quiet breath to calm himself and waited for Tilar to continue.

"Slade sent her Reno." Tilar almost whispered. Reno's eyes widened in utter shock.

"What?!" He spat in shock. "Why?"

Tilar's lips turned up ever so slightly into a small smile. She then reached one of her hands up and placed it onto Reno's face, caressing it gently with her thumb. Reno closed his eyes against the sweet touch and reached his free hand up to cover hers, afraid she'd take it away again. Tilar's smile widened slightly.

"It doesn't matter right now." She said softly. "All that matters is that I know what happened and I know you didn't do anything wrong.... I'm sorry Reno, I'm so sorry."

Reno's eyes opened and he looked up at Tilar, a tender look on his face.

"Don't apologize." He whispered. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

He gave her a playful smile then and caressed her hand with his.

"Though, I'll admit, the whole gun thing was kinda scary."

Tilar frowned and opened her mouth but Reno laughed and reached up to place a finger to her lips. He then removed the hand on his face and placed a tender kiss to her palm, making her shiver.

"I told you, you don't have anything to apologize for. I can't say I would have reacted any different if things had been switched around. Don't feel bad and don't let this bother you anymore Ty. I'd never hurt you and I'd sure as hell never do something like that. Let's just forget about all this and put it behind us."

Tilar smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss Reno. He sighed heavily when her lips met his and removed his hands from her hold to wrap around her waist. Carefully and gently he took her down from the desk and sat her in his lap, pulling her as close to him as possible.

When they finally pulled away, Reno rested his head against Tilar's and smiled at her.

"I've got a story for you now." He said playfully. Tilar lifted her head and gave him a curious look.

"The funniest thing happened after that whole mess yesterday. I was out on my balcony and it started raining solid objects! It was so weird! They were all exactly like things I've given you too, you should have seen it!"

A sheepish expression mixed with slight amusement lit Tilar's face as she looked down at the redhead.

"Very funny." She said with a small smile. Then her expression turned guilty. "I... I wish I didn't throw it all away though... I was so angry with you..."

Reno's smile softened.

"It's all back in my apartment." He said softly. Tilar's face brightened.

"Really?"

Reno nodded, then starred up at her, his hands tightening their grip a little before he spoke.

"You didn't throw the teddy bear away." He said softly, a tinge of tenderness in his voice.

Tilar smiled, picturing the adorable teddy bear she'd cradled in her arms all night in her mind. It was a huge dark red teddy, nearly half the size of her, with a heart locket around it's neck. Engraved on the locket was; 'T & R' and inside was a picture of the two of them on the first _real _date Reno ever took her on. It was Tilar's most precious possession and the one thing Reno had given her that really meant something to him, the one thing that he'd been hoping didn't fall the day before.

"I'd never throw that away." Tilar whispered.

Reno smiled brightly and pulled Tilar down to kiss her again.

"Maybe you should come by later to pick the rest up." He said against her lips. Tilar smiled.

"Maybe I will." She replied, finally pressing her lips firmly to Reno's.


End file.
